


The Morning After

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry visits Luke at Oxford. Spoilers for The Nightmare Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by hhertzof

Harry couldn't be sure he had the right door until he knocked at it, said "It's me, K9" and it opened. He remembered Oxford well, having been to university there himself, but it had changed since then and he'd gone to a different college to the one Luke was at. He had the address, but still managed to get lost in the halls.

Despite K9 being up and about, Luke was still in bed, judging by the lump topped with dark hair. Harry took the opportunity to look around the room. It was quite small, but neat and tidy and above all, clean. At least if Sarah asked, he could reassure her that her son wasn't living in squalor.

The question remained: why was Luke still in bed and hadn't woken at Harry's entrance? He knew students were famed for their ability to sleep late, but as far as he knew Luke wasn't a typical teenager. So he went over to Luke's bed, put a hand on what he hoped was his shoulder and called Luke's name.

The covers shifted and Luke's head peered out from under them, looking bleary-eyed.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked, frowning.

"I think this must be a hangover." Luke sounded sorry for himself.

Harry fought the urge to smile. Luke's first hangover. Which was quite a feat given that he'd been at university three weeks already. "I'll get you some water."

There was no one in the kitchen down the hall. He couldn't tell whose dishes were whose, so he just picked a glass off the draining board at random and ran the tap. When he returned Luke was sitting up in bed. Harry passed the glass of water to him.

"Did mum send you?" Luke asked once he'd finished the water.

Harry pulled out the chair by the desk and sat on it. He didn't quite like to admit that she had because he didn't want Luke to complain that Sarah was checking up on him. Besides, if Sarah hadn't asked he'd have happily come. His silence answered the question for him.

"You won't tell her I got drunk will you?"

Luke sounded so vulnerable that Harry couldn't bring himself to say that he would. Although he didn't think telling her would be that bad. "She might not be that upset." It was hard to tell how Sarah would react to things, but on the whole it was probably best to be vague about it. "What was so special about last night?"

"Sanjay thought it was criminal that I was seventeen and had never tried alcohol." Luke put the empty glass on the bedside table, pushing the alarm clock over to make room.

Harry remembered being sixteen himself, so he could hardly complain about that. "So what did you try?"

"Everything."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Luke answered the question Harry hadn't voiced. "First there was a pint of beer, then I had vodka and coke, then whisky. I remember the aftershock, a pint of cider and a bottle of something orange." He frowned. "I don't remember anything after that."

Harry wasn't surprised if he'd been working his way through the bar. "I was going to offer to take you to lunch." Luke looked a distinct shade of green at the mention of food. "But perhaps I'll come back this evening when you're feeling better and take you to dinner instead." There were some people he was planning to visit while he was in Oxford and he could arrive earlier than he'd planned.

"Thank you," Luke said, smiling.

"But next time you go out drinking," Harry said, as he stood up, "pick one thing and stick to it."

"I will." Looking pale now, Luke huddled back under the covers and Harry left him to it.


End file.
